Hathor
Hathor (ハトホル, Hatohoru) is a recurring demon in the series, based on a deity in Egyptian mythology. History The cow-headed goddess of motherly love and good luck in Egyptian mythology. She is the mother and also the wife of Horus, the sky god. She is identified with the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Hathor has many other names as well, including "Lady of the Temple of Birth" and "Mother of Gods and Men." Hathor was the second-most widely worshiped goddess in Egypt, after Isis. Cleopatra was a fervent devotee, and today the Temple of Hathor still stands. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei if...: Megami Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Megami Clan, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Hathor can be fused from a Divine Angel and a High Pixie, a Divine Angel and Kikuri-Hime, or a Shiisaa and a Pixie, an Angel and Jack Frost, or an Angel and a Leader Pixie. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Hathor appears as a Demon of the Megami Race. She can be fused once the protagonist reaches level 11. Hathor can also be summoned with a special password: ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Hathor appears as a Persona of the Priestess Arcana in Megami Ibunroku Persona. In the English localization of the game, Hathor has been renamed Deva. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Gun = |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = - |Wind = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Magaru |Skill2 = Media |Skill3 = - |D-Skill1 = Recarm |D-Skill2 = Recovery Boost |D-Skill3 = - |Password = D8QtLd2yVsH3TdPs j#u-nZ0nTdPsTdRJ }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force = Resist |Expel = Resist |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance=None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Spring of Life |Effect1 = Restores some HP while walking, inactive when in the stock |Cost1 = Auto |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Patra |Effect2 = Removes Sleep/Panic/Bind ailments from a single ally |Cost2 = 5 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Posumudi |Effect3 = Removes Poison/Sick ailments from a single ally |Cost3 = 5 MP |Level3 = 19 |Skill4 = Rakunda |Effect4 = Decreases all enemies' defense |Cost4 = 15 MP |Level4 = 20 |Specialfusion = }} ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Hathor 01.png|Hathor's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hathor 02.png|Hathor's boss sprite in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hathor 02.jpg|Hathor in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Shin Megami Tensei Strange Journey USA 02 30877.PNG|Hathor in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Hathor.png|Hathor as she appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Hathor Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Hathor as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. Category:Megami Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV